Question: Evaluate $7-\left(-19\right)-18+\left(-19\right)+18$.
Solution: $\phantom{=}7-\left(-19\right)-18+\left(-19\right)+18$ $=7+19-18-19+18$ $ =(19-19) + (-18+18)+7$ $=0+0+7$ $=7$